ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Secret Within
Dark Matter returns and captures a girl named Sophia, who greatly resembles one of Kennedy's friends back in her own dimension. Dark Matter places a curse on Sophia, so that when Kennedy says Sophia's name, Sophia will become evil. Plot The scene starts out with Dark Matter opening a door to a small closet. Inside the closet is an unconscious girl. Dark Matter: Hello Sophia! The girl then starts to wake up and slightly panics. Sophia: Who. Are. You! Where, where a, am I? Dark Matter: I am Dark Matter, and you Sophia, are part of my plan. Sophia: nervous. For what? Dark Matter doesn't say anything, he just smiles. Sophia: TELL ME! Dark Matter: Some day. Dark Matter laughs as the scene turns to black. ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene opens to Kennedy waking up from sleeping upset. Kennedy: Sophia! Ben runs into the room. Ben: Kennedy, are you okay? Kennedy: Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine. Ben: Well two seconds ago you weren't. Kennedy: Sorry, it's about my best friend, Sophia. I miss her very much. Ben: I'm sorry, it was only you Paradox can save. Kennedy: Well, I will defeat Dark Matter for her! ---- The screen turns to a dark blue and the words '''THE SECRET WITHIN' appear.'' ---- The scene is back to Ben and Kennedy, walking downtown in Bellwood when the Vreedle Brothers start to attack. Ben: The Vreedle Brothers? Again? Ben hits his Omnitirx, transforming him into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: Diamondhead! Kennedy then hits her Omnitrix, transforming her into her version of Ditto. Copy Cat: Copy Cat! Diamondhead: I'm not sure what you two are doing here, but you are going down! Octagon: We came here to destroy you Ben and Kennedy Tennyson, for Dark Matter! Diamondhead: Is everyone working with that guy now? Diamondhead shoots crystals at Octagon, which traps him. Diamondhead then punches Rhomboid and easily knocks him out. Copy Cat: Well that was easy. Easier then the Vreedle Sisters. Diamondhead: Vreedle Sisters? Copy Cat: My version of the Vreedle Brothers. Diamondhead: Okay. Copy Cat: transforms back into Kennedy. Time to go. Diamondhead transforms back into Ben and they walk off as the scene switches to Charmcaster watching them from a nearby building. Charmcaster: Good, the Vreedle Brothers were a distraction, giving me enough time to study Kennedy. All I need is to eliminate Ben. Dark Matter shows up behind her. Dark Matter: Don't worry, I've got the perfect guy for the job. Dark Matter opens a portal and Psyphon comes out. Psyphon: I'll distract Tennyson! Dark Matter: Good! ---- The scene is back to Kennedy and Ben, walking near a Mr. Smoothy's. Kennedy: Mr. Smoothy's? I miss my favorite place, the "Smoothie House". Ben: Woah, nice name. A blast comes out of nowhere at them with Kennedy and Ben dodging. The dust clears, revealing to be Psyphon. Ben: Psyphon! Psyphon: Ben Tennyson! Ben hits his Omnitrix, transforming him into Jetray. Jetray: Jetray! Jetray releases a sonic screech at Psyphon with shoots Psyphon at a building nearby. Kennedy: Ben, need any help. Jetray: Nah, I'm fine. Charmcaster suddenly appears out of nowhere and attacks Kennedy. Jetray: Charmcatser! Charmcatser grabs part of Kenney's hair which makes her yell and Charmcaster runs away. Jetray: Not sure what that was for. Psyphon then punches Jetray against the Mr. Smoothy's building. Jetray then transforms and disappears. Psyphon: Where did you go! Psyphon gets knocked out and ChamAlien appears. ChamAlien: Ha ha, I win! ChamAlien times out and transforms back into Ben. Ben: Now what? ---- The scene shows Dark Matter, Sofia, and Charmcaster. Charmcaster: I've got it Dark Matter. Dark Matter: Good. Charmcaster mumbles a spell under her breath and Sofia's eyes begin to glow. Charmcaster: It is finished. Dark Matter: Good. Now its time for everyone to play their parts. The screen turns to black as Dark Matter laughs. ---- The scene shows Ben and Kennedy at Plumbers HQ on MT. Rushmore. Ben: Now what should we do? An alarm sounds off. Kennedy: Some girl is running away from Dark Matter and his gang. I'll go save her. Ben: By yourself? Kennedy: Relax. Kennedy is then transported to Bellwood and runs down the street to where the girl is. Kennedy: Don't worry, I'm here to save you.. Sophia: My name's Jane. Kennedy: IN HER MIND. "Sophia? No, it can't be.". Ok, Jane. A mana shield is shot at them as they run away. Kennedy: Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere safe. The scene then changes to Charmcaster. Charmcaster: Phase 1, complete. The scene is now nearby Ben's house with Kennedy and "Jane" hiding. Kenney: You remind of someone. Jane: Who? Kennedy: I, I, don't remember. Ben then starts yelling at Kennedy as he runs towards them. Ben: Kennedy and, um, who are you? Jane: Jane. Ben: Hey Kennedy, she sort of looks like the girl in your picture, Sofia. Kennedy: Sofia? Jane's eyes grow red as she starts to laugh. Jane: You may now call me Miss Luna! Kennedy: Sofia. Ben: That may have been Sofia at one point, but she's gone now! Kennedy: No! Ben hits his Omnitrix, transforming into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Echo Echo splits in to seven copies. Echo Echoes: Wall of Sound! The "Wall of Sound" is so powerful it knocks Miss Luna out. Kennedy: Sofia! A ship hovers over them and takes Sofia up in it, flying away quickly. Kennedy: whispering. Sofia. Ben: It's okay, we'll get her back. Kennedy: Okay. They walk away as the screen turns to black. ---- THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Kennedy Tennyson Villains *Dark Matter *Miss Luna Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead *Jetray *ChamAlien *Echo Echo By Kennedy *Copy Cat Category:Episodes Category:Waybig101 Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Twin Omnitrixes